With the rapid development of display technology, a flexible touch display product has become the development direction in the display field, and in particular, a wearable touch apparatus has become the mainstream of development trends.
In the prior art, the transparent conductive material (for example, ITO), a metal mesh and the like are usually used to prepare a touch element in the touch display product. Since the touch element made of the above material has bad mechanical strength and flexibility, the touch element cannot be well used in a flexible display product. At the same time, the touch element made of the above material has lower conductivity and higher sheet resistance, and thus in order to ensure the flexible touch display product with a good performance, the manufacturing cost of the flexible touch display product will be inevitably increased.
In addition, the touch element made of the above material usually can only be arranged in the display region of the display product, and when the touch element is touched, the display region is usually lighted, which will increase power consumption of the flexible touch display product to a certain extent.